Diving In Deep
by CanadianChick07
Summary: Sometimes the best things in your life come in packages you wouldn't have expected them in. Sam Swarek was okay with his life. Not perfect, but it was good. All the routine and stability came to a crashing end when his daughter, he very much did not know about, came into his life.
1. Chapter 1

**I shouldn't be starting a new story with everything that I have going on but this kept bugging me. And bugging me. So I finally wrote some of it down. Let me know if this is something that you'd like?**

**It would be Sam/Andy. I'm guessing somewhere in season 3. Jerry's died, but Sam and Andy are together and no UC.**

* * *

She took a deep breath and set out in pursuit of her direction. It was really cold for this time of year in Toronto, but that was the last thing she was thinking about tonight. If it wasn't for what she was about to do, you wouldn't catch her dead on Toronto, ever. But what the hell, a girl's gotta make her own decisions at some point, right? Actually, she had no idea what the hell she was doing right now. Winging it. That was what she was doing.

Really, she wasn't sure if this was even the right thing to do or not. She decided it definitely wasn't the right thing to do, but rules be damned. She wasn't much for following rules anyways, and that had gotten her a criminal record already. Just a bunch of teenage shit. Teenage shit that you did when living in a small town in the middle of nowhere, Saskatchewan.

She sucked in her breath and kept walking. She still couldn't really believe she was doing this. She had spent most of her teenage life, wondering about the what-if's? What if he had been around? What if her mom hadn't married her dead-beat, good for nothing step-dad? She wasn't even sure she could call him a step-dad. Pathetic excuse for a man if you asked her.

The snow kept crunching under her feet in her direction. The Uggs she wore on her feet felt a little different walking on this Toronto snow. Probably because they didn't get as much snow in Saskatchewan, but damn was it ever cold. She never thought she'd get out of Saskatchewan and experience a heat wave of -5 C. Yes, that was a heat wave to her. She was a Saskatchewan raised tough.

She remembered the day her mom told her the news. She had no idea what that name would mean. And the fact that she would end up in Toronto? Laughable. She was not a city girl, she didn't know how to act like one and more acted like a guy, except she had boobs and she flaunted her assets off. She swore like a sailor, wasn't embarrassed about anything sexual and could fire off a comeback quicker than you could blink.

A hard swallow as she caught glance of the police station. Now or never. She was so tempted to just turn around and look back and pretend she never came. Who was she kidding? She didn't back down from a fight. Any fight. She was going to fight for what she rightly deserved. A family. Her mom sure as hell couldn't give her one and she wouldn't go back to her if it was the last thing she did. Maybe her Dad would or could provide the stability that she longed for.

There was always that part of her heart that was missing. She knew it from when she was little. She just had to wait until now, 18 years old, to find it. Find that missing puzzle piece. It was that one damned piece that kept holding her back from making her own decisions and following her dreams. She never believed it would affect her this much, until she was so close to putting that missing piece in its place. She doubted anybody would really understand, either.

She looked around as she stepped inside the police station, grateful for the warm air inside. Saskatchewan was a dry cold. Toronto was a wet cold and it was nasty. There was a lady with blonde hair at the desk and she stepped up to it and read the name on the woman's nametag. Peck. "I need to talk to Detective Swarek."

Peck looked up confused. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No. But I need to talk to him. It's urgent."

Peck looked at her with a glare than normally she'd be afraid of; instead she returned the glare back. "Well, honey. Why don't you sit down and I'll grab one of the Detectives when it's convenient for them."

She rolled her eyes. She knew better than to be rolling her eyes at a police officer, but Peck was pissing her off. "Listen, Officer Peck. I didn't come down here for you to brush me off. I need to talk to Detective Swarek. And I'll be right here until he comes out."

This time it was Peck's turn to roll her eyes. "Calm your shit, kid. I'm calling him. What was your name, kid?"

"Alison Miller," she replied.

Peck shook her head and called Swarek. "Come down to the front desk. There is some teenage kid begging to talk to you and she's got an attitude… No, she specifically said she needs to talk to you… Her name is Alison." Peck hung up the phone and turned to Alison. "He'll be down in a minute. It better be important."

"I wouldn't be here, if it wasn't," Alison retorted, and stood leaned up against the window, phone in hand. Facebook really wasn't interesting. Her boyfriend wasn't off work. Her friends wanted nothing to do with her. Apparently Toronto wasn't a proper place to be running away to. Alison just told herself to breath when she thought about her so called "friends." So she opened Solitaire and was content on playing a card game until Detective Swarek came out.

He came through the door, wearing jeans and a black button down shirt. "Alison?" He asked.

Alison put her phone away and walked up to him. "Yeah, that's me."

"Peck said you wanted to talk to me?"

She took a deep breath. "There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to get it out there. I'm your daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the awesome response I got from the first chapter. Here's the second. I was going to break it up, but the end of this just seemed like a more natural part to break it off.**

* * *

She took a deep breath. "There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to get it out there. I'm your daughter."

He shook his head and looked at her. "Want to repeat that?"

"I'm your daughter."

He shook his head, confused as hell. "What?" Alison just stood there, letting the news hit him. "I'm not exactly getting this," he finally managed to say.

Alison chuckled. She betted that Sam Swarek, also known as her biological father, probably had never been speechless a day in his life. Well, today was a day for firsts. "I really don't want to explain human biology to you but I'm going to go for the condensed version. 19, beach, fire, not really sure what order they happened in, and lots of alcohol."

Sam put up his hand. "I get the picture. Serena Miller?"

"Awe, you do remember," Alison said sweetly. "Yes, Serena is my mother."

"She didn't tell me," Sam said, running his hand through his black hair.

She looked at him. "Well, obviously she didn't tell you. Because I'm standing here today. And no, she did not tell me who my father was until two weeks ago."

Sam's phone rang and he took it out and answered it in a sharp tone. "Not right now, McNally." He hung it up and looked at her. "How old are you?"

"18. Graduated last June."

"Do you live in Toronto?" Sam asked. He was so confused and overwhelmed. One minute he's arguing to Nash about how to take a case forward, the next Peck is calling him telling her there's a girl here to see him. And now she is claiming she's his daughter? Oh holy hell.

Alison raised an eyebrow. "Oh hell no. Saskatchewan."

"How did you find me?" Sam wondered. The last he heard of Serena Miller, she was taking off to go live in Minnesota with some boyfriend. Looking back, he wasn't sure if that was before "that night" or after. It didn't matter anyways. She was the mother to his child. And the last person on planet Earth he expected to have a child with.

Alison crossed her arms. "Plugged your name into OPP's database. No hits, so we tried Toronto."

"You? How did you get access?"

She shot him a look that told him to shut the hell up and let her go on. "I don't go breaking into police cars to do searches like that."

"Then how?" All Sam wanted to know is HOW Alison had found him. Serena Miller barely knew his name, let alone he'd be a police officer.

"Shut up. Let me go on. I have some friends who owe me some favors and they did it. And yes, they carry a badge and a gun for a living. Serena told me that you mentioned about going to the Academy once you were older, back in high school. Thought we'd give it a try," Alison explained, this time with not as much bite in her voice.

Sam sighed. And then he picked up on something. "You call your mom, Serena?" He didn't know of anybody who called their parent by their first name. Heck, Andy had started calling Claire "Mom" shortly after reacquainting with her. But to be 18 and call your mother by her first name? There was resentment in Alison's voice when she mentioned Serena.

This time, it was Alison's turn to sigh. Nobody got her relationship with her mother. She didn't get it honestly and tried to not think too hard into it. She wasn't wasting time over the subject. She was 18 now, it was a moot point anyways. "My mother may have given birth to me, however, that does not me she was fit to be a mother."

Sam got the point. "You said you live in Saskatchewan. You came all this way?"

"Ever heard of a road trip?" Alison retorted. She back tracked quickly when she saw the "Training Officer" glare Sam gave her. "I also found out I have a Grandfather too. He lives in St. Catharine's," she rolled her eyes. "And my boyfriend is stationed at CFB Trenton. He has leave now, hence the reason I'm here."

Sam nodded. "Where are you staying?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Trenton?"

"Why don't you stay with me? I have a spare room," he quickly said. He reluctantly let Oliver stay at his house, now he was opening his door to some teenager he had never met. What the hell was going on? Oh right, he had his life shaken up pretty badly.

Alison raised an eyebrow. "No offense, but I've known you for 5 minutes. I'll get a motel in Trenton. I doubt my boyfriend wants to stay on base when he has leave. Anyways, I'm going to go and let you get over this shock," she replied, walking to the desk where Peck was eyeing her warily. They were far enough so she couldn't hear the conversation. Alison wrote her number down on a card and handed it to Sam. "Call me if… I don't know. But there's my number," Alison replied, walking backwards, looking at the expression on Sam's face, before walking out the door.

Sam watched her walk out the door and sighed. He took the card she had handed him and silently made his way to the locker room. Nash could run with her idea. Oliver would be fine if he just had Diaz with him for lunch. Frank could wait for his report. McNally… well, he would deal with that when he could.

He barely made his way to the locker room before collapsing on the bench. It had felt like he had been sucker punched. He could barely breathe. What the hell just had happened? What the hell had happened? One minute his life is going okay. Sure, it's sucked since Peck got kidnapped, and Jerry was killed. He still had McNally and she had stuck beside him, for better or for worse. Now, he wasn't sure if she'd stick with him for this bumpy ride that was about to become.

Sam had sort of imagined how his life was going to be. Having a wife and kid's… sure they were in the "plan" but never did he think he'd be as lucky as he was to have McNally in his life and he did want kids with her. He just never would have imagined that he'd have a child with Serena Miller, the girl who had chased him in the playground in 4th grade and had bullied him mercilessly throughout high school. Never did he think he'd have a girl walk into his life like Alison just had.

There was absolutely no doubt she was his kid. And Serena's. Alison had his black hair, and Serena's blue eyes. Black hair and blue eyes. His child was beautiful. Oh and… she definitely had gotten those dimples from him, the one time she had smiled at him. He could see a little bit of Sarah in her. And, she had his attitude, smart ass remarks and bold personality. Oh she was his kid, alright. She had gotten her mother's good looks, the good looks that every guy drooled over back in High School.

He stared at the card he had in his hand. How did he move on? How did he go about trying to have a relationship with Alison? She didn't seem like the type that would welcome him with open arms and let him in. Another thing she had gotten from him. She grew up in Saskatchewan of all places, last place he would have thought of Serena living, and her body language screamed she hated Toronto and wanted to get out of the police station.

Sam was a Detective now and he made his living on picking up things that most people wouldn't have. And by her body language of being in a police station, her comment about cops owing her… he wouldn't be all that surprised if she was known to police or had a criminal record. Serena had been… interesting as a teenager and a wild child and if Alison took after her mother and father; she must have been a hellion growing up. She was probably payback to Serena and him for all the stupid stuff they did as teenagers.

He heard the door open and was a little surprised to see Oliver. He semi expected McNally in here and honestly she was the last person he wanted to see right now. He needed time to think and get his thoughts in order. "Sammy, man. McNally's looking for you."

Sam sighed. "I know."

Oliver glanced at the look on his face. "I've never seen this look. What's wrong, brother?" Truly, Oliver had never seen that look. He didn't even know how to describe Sam's face. Normally for a guy who didn't show his emotions on his face, he sure was showing them now. Oliver could tell that Sam looked confused as hell and very unsure.

Sam silently handed him the card with Alison's number on it. Oliver looked at him again. "Sammy, I don't want to read your mind."

"She's my daughter. The girl who was in the waiting room."

Oliver started to laugh. "Oh right, the one that Peck was bitching about. I swear to God if she doesn't get put back on regular duty." He stood up straight. "Wait. You have a daughter?"

Sam looked up finally and looked at Oliver. "Apparently. She's 18."

"You didn't know about her?"

"Not until 10 minutes ago."

Oliver nodded, not sure how to approach this situation. "Her mother?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Drunken night when I was 19. Went to High School with her."

"Didn't ask," Oliver replied.

Sam nodded. "I know. I should get back. Nash needs my help and I'm sure McNally will be coming in her shortly or sending out SWAT."

Oliver blocked the door. "You need to go home and sort this," he gestured with his hands. "Out. I'll talk to Frank and tell him it's a family emergency and leave McNally to me."

He just nodded his appreciation as Oliver left him alone in his thoughts again. He didn't even want to think of how to tell Andy. Sure they were pretty serious but the topic of kids hadn't exactly come up yet and this was a huge bombshell he was about to drop on her. Huge bombshell and he wasn't sure how well she'd take it.

* * *

Alison left the station and started walking back to her car. Whew. She was glad it was over and she could finally see what her birth father looked like. She had wondered where the black hair and dimples came from because nobody on Serena's side (that she knew of) had them. Serena had only kept contact with Alison's grandmother, Julia. And that side of the family all had blonde hair and blue eyes.

The visit to her grandfather, Jake, had gone about the same way that her chat with Sam had gone. Shocked. Stunned. Speechless. Except Jake knew that Serena had been pregnant when she went to go live with a boyfriend in Minnesota, so when Jake saw Alison at his doorstep, he was very happy to see her. He had remarried a couple years ago. Jake and Julia had one more daughter, Stacey that surprisingly Serena had kept in touch with. Stacey, in return, had provided pictures of Alison to Jake throughout her life.

She was sick of going through life on her own. Yes, she still had Wyatt and his family, to an extent. And her boyfriend had been by her side these past few months, but it was hard as hell. Stacey lived in Sacramento, California and Julia… well, Alison wasn't really sure where Julia was. Last time she had talked to her grandmother, she had been living in Vancouver. It wasn't by choice that Alison hadn't kept in touch with Julia, Serena just never bothered to pass the message along that Julia had moved to Vancouver. And it wasn't like she could look her name up in the phone book; there were a lot of Julia Miller's there.

Family was something that Alison had wanted for so long. On the outside, it looked like she was stable, not insecure and not someone that had problems. Deep down, she had a lot of emotional "baggage" that stemmed from her mother and step-dad being good for nothing parents and bouncing around from place to place as a teenager, hoping for a shot at a family. She couldn't commit to anyone, not even her boyfriend of 5 months. She was scared shitless that she was going to turn out like Serena. And that was the last thing she wanted in life.

Surprisingly, Alison did have friends in the little town of Kelliher, Saskatchewan, population 400. Her class was only 20 people but she had friends. They truly got her. When Medusa (that was Alison's name for Serena) and Asshole (her name for her step-dad) moved to Weyburn when Alison was 13, that's when the problems started. She had no friends, except for Wyatt. Weyburn teenagers were extremely judgmental, cliquey and wanted nothing to do with Alison. After a while, she stopped trying to make friends. She could make it on her own. She didn't need anybody.

From when she was 14 to 16, she had lived with Wyatt Jennings and his family. She and him were inseparable and they were past being best friends, they were brother and sister. Wyatt's parents had treated Alison like one of their own. However, when Wyatt's older sister had gotten pregnant at 17; Alison began to spiral out of control. Wyatt was right there with her. Their parents were focused on Amanda, not noticing Wyatt and Alison's rebellious behavior and the wrong crowd choices.

After her first run in with police, things changed. Alison cleaned up her act, at the age of 16. However, Wyatt continued down the road, not doing well. Alison, desperate to change him, had gotten back into it and that way of life, and sucked her back in. Multiple run ins with the police didn't change either of them until one night. That night changed Alison's life. She didn't want that way of life anymore. That wasn't her. Alison Miller didn't get affected by peer pressure. She realized what running with the bad crowd could to do to a person- Wyatt was the prime example. All she had to do was look at him, and remember why she ran away from that.

Alison got to her car and looked at her cell phone, which had been in her pocket. It was her boyfriend, Brendan. Apparently they changed his leave, so he had texted her that she should come to Trenton tomorrow, and not tonight. She sat in her car, blasting the heat and wondered what to do. She was alone in Toronto, knew no one except for a father she had just met. She was about to turn the car west and go to St. Catharine's. Jake and Caroline would have no problems with her staying over. And then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" It wasn't a 306 area code number so she had no idea who was calling. Could be Stacey for all she knew.

There was a pause on the other end. "Alison, its Sam." She could detect the unconfidence on the other end. He didn't know whether to say Sam, or her father. She didn't blame him, though. She really didn't expect him to be calling, 10 minutes after Alison walking out the door.

"Um, hi," she replied. She didn't know how to go on either.

There was a muffled cough on the other end. "I was wondering if you were heading up to Trenton tonight?"

Alison wasn't sure what to tell him. She figured she mind as well start with the truth. "I was, but they changed my boyfriend's leave."

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

Okay. She was NOT expecting that. At all. "Uh, yeah, sure." She paused, trying to get her emotions in check. She ordered herself to think. For someone who was quick on their feet, she was pretty slow with her responses. Shock would do that to you. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm off shift in an hour. Do you know where Peggy's Diner is?"

Alison laughed, finally breaking a little bit of the awkwardness in the air. "Sorry to break it to you, but I have no idea where anything is in this city."

"Oh right. Why don't you come by my house in an hour and a half?" Sam asked, unsure of what to expect from Alison. She seemed like a wildcard, unpredictable in her actions. Well, that was his first assumption of her.

"Okay," she said warily. "You're going to have to give me pretty solid directions. I've never driven in the city before," she admitted.

Sam was floored. Sort of. Alison just didn't seem like the type of girl to show her hand or admit her weaknesses. Which she just did. To him. Maybe getting to know her wouldn't be as difficult as he first thought. He laughed as he responded. "I can do that. There's a mall not far from here. Maybe you can go there until I'm done," he suggested.

"Do I look like the mall type?" She fired back.

He laughed. There was her personality back. "Well I didn't exactly peg you for the type to sit around and drink coffee and eat donuts with police officers either, if that's what you want to do." He was more than happy to oblige on firing back comebacks. Even if the receiver happened to be his daughter. But from his short encounter, she could hold her own.

She laughed. "Maybe I'll go to the shooting range, instead. Got any suggestions, besides the one inside the building?"

He snorted. "Go to the mall, please."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she replied. "Can you text me the directions?"

"You want me to text you directions?"

Alison stopped. "Well I don't exactly have a pen available that's not frozen. So yes, that would be wonderful," she said sarcastically. She thought of more to say, but figured it wasn't worth it. She didn't know him well enough to know his sore spots.

"I can do that," Sam said, voice a little more friendlier.

"Thanks. See you in an hour and a half." She hung up and wanted to puke. She was so unbelievably nervous, it wasn't funny. And she wasn't the type to get nervous either. What the hell was she getting herself into?

* * *

**Obviously Sam has a lot to think about. Andy will definitely come into play next chapter. And there's always the problem of Alison's past that will come back and haunt her. **


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had made it home in an hour and fifteen minutes. He quickly cleaned up the place, not that it wasn't already clean because he was OCD clean but he did want to make an impression on Alison. His phone rang and he groaned when he saw McNally's name on the caller ID.

"Yes, McNally?" He really shouldn't have been answering the phone that way to his girlfriend, but it just came out that way.

Thankfully, she ignored the tone of voice. "Where are you? Chris said you took off pretty fast after shift."

He cleared his voice. "Uh, just at home."

"Do you want me to come over? What's wrong, Sam?" Andy asked, concerned. Sam usually didn't take off right after shift, usually waited for her so he could give her a ride.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea, McNally," he responded.

"Sam, what's going on?"

Sam cleared his throat. "Uh, just something. Have a girls night with Nash and Peck. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he hung up the phone. McNally would be beating down his door tomorrow to find out what was up, so he had to think of a good way to tell her.

* * *

_19 year old Sam Swarek was standing by the fire, held on the beach of Lake Ontario. He really wasn't a huge one for parties like this one, more preferring to get together at someone's house and drink. But, he was here, thanks to his best friend Jeff. He was like Sam, however, Jeff had his eye on one of the girls here and Sam, being the nice guy he was, reluctantly agreed to go with Jeff. On one condition- Jeff was buying the alcohol. _

_The amount of drunk people at the party was outrageous. Normally there would be a couple soberish people, but not tonight. Everyone was drunk off their ass and Sam was well on his way to being there with the rest of them. It was more of a "posh" party. Most of the people here were from their old high school. Athletes, is what Jeff said. Both boys had tried to avoid the athletes at all costs growing up. _

_He spotted Serena Miller across the fire. He wasn't really sure what she was doing here. She didn't normally make an appearance at these types of parties. She was gorgeous and had about 5 of the basketball guys, trying to get with her. They made eye contact and Sam just shook his head. He didn't really get the fascination with Serena. Sure, she was blonde, blue eyes, about a size 2, 5' 10'' and was probably about a 36DD. Sure, she was gorgeous, but she was a bitch. A huge bitch. _

_Soon enough, Serena was making her way over to where Sam and Jeff were standing. She silently stood beside him and after a few minutes of silence, finally said "hey."_

_Sam raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing over here?" He hated to be blunt. But that was him and the alcohol was talking._

_Serena shrugged. "They're boring."_

"_And we're interesting?" Sam replied._

"_Not really. But you're somebody different."_

_Sam nodded. "Okay…" He took another sip of his beer._

_She looked at him, also drinking her beer. "Want to get out of here?"_

"_You have a place in mind?" Sam asked. He had no idea what the hell had possessed him to actually answer Serena._

_She laughed. "My place? We can walk."_

_And then he really didn't know what he was doing, other than his alcohol hazed mind as telling him it was a good idea to follow her. "Sure. Let's go."_

_They didn't jump straight into bed once they got to her place. They had a couple more beers, which put Sam past the point of drunk. He was definitely going to blame the alcohol on this mistake. Surprisingly Serena was less of a bitch, one on one._

_However, the next thing he knew he was doing was kissing her and walking backwards to her bedroom, pulling off each other's clothing. In the haze of alcohol, they were both comforted by one another, forgetting about the loneliness and breakups. Just two teenagers taking refuge in one another._

* * *

Sam was brought past to the future by Alison, knocking on the door. He opened it to her eyebrow raised. "I'm impressed. Here I thought I'd be coming into some cheap apartment."

Sam snickered. "Like a stereotypical version from a cop horror show?"

She smiled as she took off her jacket and handed it to Sam. "Yeah, something like that."

"So pizza or Chinese?" He asked her, hanging her jacket in the closet.

Alison flashed him a smile, dimples and all. "Definitely pizza."

Sam pointed to the TV. "I don't know if you watch hockey, but…"

"I'm not watching if it's the Maple Leafs," Alison fired back.

"Oh come on," Sam pleaded. "They're not that bad."

Alison laughed, walking over to the living room. "They are. Now, if it is a Flames or a Jets game, I would be more than happy to sit down, watch the game with you and talk about how it's going. If it's a Maple Leafs or a Senators game, forget it. I don't watch garbage."

Sam looked at her, deadpanned expression on his face. "Don't tell me you're a Calgary Flames fan."

She flashed him another smile. "You bet."

He clicked the remote. "Well I guess I get the unfortunate chance of listen to you gloat on how much your team is kicking my team's ass," he grumbled.

She sat on the couch and looked over to him. "Told you so."

Sam was watching her through dinner, scarfing down 5 pieces of pizza. "When was the last time you had a decent meal?"

Alison shrugged. "A week ago? Fast food is kind of what you eat when you do a road trip."

"You left your mom's house a week ago?"

She snorted, soundly vaguely familiar like Andy. Alison was actually chuckling at that thought. Her living with Serena? That was a foreign idea, something that would never happen again in a gazillion years. There was a damn good reason she had moved out, when she did. Hell, talking to Serena was like an act of God for Alison. "I haven't lived with her since I was 14."

Sam raised an eyebrow. That was news to him. Okay, maybe not. The more he thought about, the more that idea seemed pretty farfetched. Alison had a pretty big attitude and he could see her butting heads with Serena on more than one occasion. "Oh. Who have you lived with?"

"Who haven't I lived with?" Alison asked. She shrugged. "Friends. Their family. People. Anything to not live with my horrible excuse of a mother and piece of shit step-dad."

His eyes widened at the use of her language towards Serena and her now husband. Pretty harsh language if you asked him. But then again, he had called his dad those names on more than one occasion before. "What has she done?"

She laughed once again. "What hasn't she done? I know you knew Serena for a little while, but I know she was a bitch back then. She's more of one now. She cut me off from my own grandmother, aunt, everybody. I finally had enough and told her I was turning 19 soon and it was my God given right to know who my father was." She stopped for a minute and then looked at the TV, watching Jarome Iginla score a goal, within the first 5 minutes of the hockey game. "And there you have it. Why the Leafs will never make the playoffs."

"Flames fans," Sam muttered and took another sip of his beer.

They spent the whole night like that, talking, bonding and watching the hockey game. It was a blowout for Calgary, winning 6-1. And Alison rubbed it in, every second she could. She also knew he was giving her a lot of leeway with what she was getting away with, teasing him.

Sam was up, getting a beer out of the bridge. It was late, like 11 and he should be in bed, but him and Alison were watching SportsNet replays. And he had the early shift tomorrow. He prayed tomorrow would be light on cases. It seemed that every team he liked, she hated. And she was having a ball, making fun of his choice in teams. The door opened and he wondered if something happened with Oliver and Zoe. Only 3 people had a spare key- Andy, Oliver and his sister Sarah. Sure enough, in walked Andy. "McNally, what are you doing here?"

"What's wrong with me being here?" Andy asked, from the doorway as Sam moved closer to her.

Sam groaned. "I told you not to come."

"Well Collins dropped me off when he picked up Gail and me from Traci's. Sam, I'm too drunk to be having this discussion," Andy replied.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not how he wanted this to happen. Tell his most serious girlfriend he's had yet, that he has a daughter, while his girlfriend is drunk. Today was one fucked up day, to say the least. That's when he heard Alison yell from the living room. "Seriously? You have a booty call? I want to meet her."

Alison appeared at the doorway and Andy's face dropped. "Who is she?"

Sam sighed. "McNally, meet my daughter Alison. Alison, meet my girlfriend, Andy McNally."

Alison bit her lip. "I'm going to go out for a smoke and get my shit," she said, wisely, leaving Sam and Andy. Sam had made it perfectly clear to her that while she was in Toronto, she was staying at his house and there was no questions to be asked. He just didn't tell her he had a girlfriend. She rarely smoked but she was thankful for that pack of smokes in her purse then. Gave her a little time for them to talk it out, although she smelled alcohol on Andy when she passed her in the doorway.

Back in the house, Andy was fuming. "You have a daughter! When were you going to tell me about this? After all we've been through; you forget to tell me you have a daughter!"

Sam held out his hand. "Andy, I just found out about her today."

"You didn't know you had a daughter? Sam, she looks identical to you. Down to the dimples and everything. How could you have not known?" Andy was furious. How dare he pull that crap with her? They had taken a little break after Jerry was killed, but Sam came back a week later, apologizing. Andy had made her perfectly clear that there was to be no miss communication. They needed to talk things out, get their feelings out. Talk, like a normal couple. However, Sam and Andy were far from normal.

He pinched the bridge of his nose again. "I'm serious, Andy. Her mother and me… it was nothing more than a one night stand." He did not want to be divulging those details to his girlfriend, but she deserved to know the truth. "Her mother wouldn't tell Alison who I was until a couple weeks ago."

"So she just showed up?" Andy asked. She felt like she was being slapped. Part of her wanted to believe that he would tell her if he had a daughter, and part of her also felt that this was some of the crap that the "old Sam" would pull on her.

He sighed. "You can ask Peck. She showed up at the police station today. Only way she knew how to get in contact with me."

Andy sighed and ran her hand through her hair. They still hadn't moved from the doorway. "How old is she?"

"18."

"When were you going to tell me?" Andy asked, a little more softly.

Sam leaned against the doorway. That question he didn't know, but he figured this instance it was better to bullshit an answer than tell her the truth that he didn't know when he was going to tell her, if at all. This was one thing he wanted to be kept private. All of 15 did not need to know about Alison. "Tomorrow. She's leaving again."

"Just showed up for one day?" Andy asked, not believing that.

He swallowed. "Her boyfriend is getting back from Afghanistan tonight. She's going up to Trenton to see him. He has post deployment leave."

Andy sighed, not really believing this. Sam, had a kid? Sam? The guy who couldn't commit and have a serious relationship with anybody until she came along? She really couldn't believe it. And she wouldn't have, except Alison was almost a splitting image of Sam, with the dark hair and dimples. "She told you all of that?"

He chuckled. "That's about all she's told me. Look, Andy, from what I gathered, she's had a pretty rough childhood."

Andy really didn't know what to say. "I don't know what to say, Sam. You have an eighteen year old daughter."

He finally moved closer and put his hand on her arm and she leaned into his touch. "I know. It's a little bit of a shock for me, and it's going to take a while for it to sink in."

She just shook her head. "I'm going to bed. Do you work the early shift?"

He nodded. "Is she going to be here when I wake up?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I'll talk to her."

The next morning, Alison made her way to the kitchen, following her nose of the delicious aroma of a hot pot of coffee. Sam looked at her, through sleep laden eyes. It was 4 30 in the morning. "What are you doing up?" He asked, gruffly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Well… If you hadn't seen your girlfriend in 5 months, you'd want every minute you could spend with her."

"Oh," Sam said, forgetting her boyfriend was back in town.

Alison smiled at him. "Hung over, Dad?" She almost didn't recognize the fact that she had just called him Dad, and she didn't think he did either. She had waited almost 19 years for the chance to finally call someone "Daddy." And it felt so good to just get it out.

He looked at her. "No."

"Whatever," Alison replied, pouring cream into her steaming mug of coffee and sitting at the table. Sam was still leaning against the counter.

"When are you going to be back?" Sam asked.

She shrugged. "Not sure. He only has a week so we'll probably go down to New York or something. My birthday is in two weeks, so I might go back to Saskatchewan. Who knows."

"You'll come back here, right?"

Alison raised an eyebrow. "Of course, I will. I'm not disappearing from your life. You're stuck with me."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Sam said, smiling at his daughter, dimples and all. Yup, he was happy. He was happy that she had found him because it brought so much joy he didn't know he could have, to him. He seriously didn't know what life was like before Andy and Alison. Even though he had only known Alison for less than 24 hours, he could see what he was missing without her in his life. He was the farthest thing from being emotional and admitting his feelings, but Alison was single handly the best thing that had happened to him.

* * *

A week later, Alison sat in the coffee room at 15 Division, waiting for Sam. She had taken the bus here from the mall, as he said he was going to take her out for dinner. But apparently he had better things to do, and she had been sitting there for a good hour and the battery in her phone was dying. She was really tempted to tell him forget it and go home. Except she didn't have a house key yet. He had forgotten to make a spare while she was gone. It was kind of an unspoken thing that she was staying at his house.

A guy walked in and Alison looked up from her phone. His nametag read Collins on it. "Who are you waiting for?"

"Some asshole detective who ditched me on dinner plans," Alison muttered.

Collins laughed. "Swarek? Are you a CI?"

Alison laughed, not wanting to explain who she was. Sam had vaguely told her not to tell anyone who she was, while waiting for him. "Uh, no, not exactly."

A look of realization crossed his face. "Oh! You're…"

Alison held out her hand and cut him off. "Alison Miller."

"Nick Collins," he replied, shaking her head. "Don't worry. Andy and I are partners and she told me."

"I have a feeling she doesn't really like me," Alison said. Normally she didn't give a shit what other people thought of her but her Dad's girlfriend… she kind of wanted Andy to like her. If she was going to be 'living' with Sam, it would be better if they got along.

Nick laughed, grabbing an apple from the fridge. "It's not that. She's just in shock."

Alison smiled. "Yeah, I think all of us are."

"Why don't I give you a ride home? I don't think Swarek will be done for a while," Nick smiled, apologetically.

Alison looked at him. "I don't have a key."

"Good thing I'm a cop and know how to pick locks," Nick replied. "He's just in an interview, so send him a text that I'm driving you home."

"Thanks," Alison said, standing up and grabbing her coat from the back of the chair. "I thought about picking the lock but I didn't want to explain how I knew how to do it and I didn't think he'd be too impressed."

"How was Trenton?" Nick asked, as they walked out to the car. After getting a look from Alison, he elaborated. "Andy told me you had gone up."

Her features softened a little bit. "It was good. I missed Brendan."

"I was stationed up at Trenton for a while. Wait… what's your boyfriend's last name?" Nick asked, as he got into the driver's seat. Alison slid into the passenger seat. It was her first time in the front of a police cruiser. She had spent some time in the back of one, though.

"Brendan White. He's originally from Saskatchewan."

Nick burst out laughing. "Good ole' Whitey. He was the new guy in the platoon, just as I was finishing up my commitment to the Army. I never got to spend much time with him but I do know he was pretty funny."

She smiled. She missed him already. "He's a pretty good guy."

Nick smiled over at her. "Want to go grab some hot chocolate? I'd buy you dinner but I got to get back. But to make up for that, I know the best place for hot chocolate."

"I'm game," Alison replied.

Nick was right. The hot chocolate place was to die for. Alison didn't think she had ever had hot chocolate that good before. They were just climbing into the police cruiser when her phone buzzed. She put the hot beverage between her knees as she got out her phone. One was a text from Sam, just telling her okay and that he'd be home as soon as he could. The next made Alison's face go white as a bed sheet.

**You can run, but you can't hide. Just because you ran away, doesn't change the price on your head. I know where you are, A.**

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? What kind of trouble should Alison be in? Should she go to Sam and confess everything? Let me know what you think and if you have ideas for the story. I'm open to any! **


	4. Chapter 4

"You ready?" Sam asked Alison one night. She was stretched out on the couch, watching a hockey game, in her sweatpants, bun at the top of her head, bowl of popcorn beside her. She didn't want to get up.

"For what?" Her birthday had been four days ago. She had gone back to Weyburn, Saskatchewan and got all her stuff. Took her a day and a half to drive to Toronto and she had gotten home that morning. Sam had told her to get all her stuff, she was now living in Toronto.

Sam grinned at her. "I'm taking you out for your first legal drink," he puts the emphasis on the legal part.

She shot him a dirty look. "Like this? Dad. Not tonight."

"Oh come on," Sam smiled at her. It's not the fact that he's buying her a drink- he never ever ever thought he'd be buying his _daughter _a fucking alcoholic drink. But it's the fact that everybody from 15 is going to be at the Penny tonight. He made sure of that. He wanted her to meet everyone, and what better way to do it. Not.

Another dirty look was shot, this one leaving Sam a little unnerved. He didn't know where her buttons where and how far he could push them. She was a little bit of a wild card that way. And he knew there was a temper somewhere in there. "Give me 15."

He's impressed when she comes out, with jeans on and a sweatshirt. Bun is still on the top of her head but she's got makeup on. She's still gorgeous and he's not saying that just because she's his daughter. He's also impressed that she doesn't have a super low cut shirt on that isn't going to make Epstein jump out of his chair. He did NOT want to tell any of the cops there that his daughter was off limits.

He pushed the door open for her into the Penny and she's a little unnerved by everything. It's not the first time she's been in a bar, she's used to dive hole bars but this one is packed. And has a lot of cops in it. She slowly followed him behind, ignoring all the looks she's getting. He had his arm around her, protecting her and letting every single guy that she was not to be hit on.

Sam brought Alison over to the Rookie's table. Epstein looked like his jaw is going to drop. "Hey," Andy says, giving Sam a quick kiss and smiling warmly at Alison. She's a little more happier that her Dad's girlfriend is warming up to the idea of her being around. And Andy's not that bad. They hadn't really had a chance to talk, but Alison was looking forward to that chance. She did want to know her Dad's girlfriend better.

"I'm just going to get this out there," Sam announced. "This is my daughter, Alison."

It was Traci's jaw, who dropped first. She was a Detective for God's sake and she never saw anything suspicious in the past while. Swarek had a daughter!? "You have a daughter?" She finally gets out.

Peck raises an eyebrow up, glancing at Nick, who's unfazed by the news and Alison. "So that's why you were so pushy."

"It's my nature," Alison replied. She wasn't mean with her retort, but she needed to say something.

Andy was the one to make introductions. "Chris Diaz, Dov Epstein, Traci Nash, Nick Collins and Gail Peck," she pointed to everyone. Nick and Alison made eye contact and he smiled a smile that made Alison feel a little more comfortable. "Alison Miller."

"It's nice to meet you," Chris finally said, realizing where his manners were.

Alison dragged Sam away. "This is what this is! You conned me into coming and meeting your coworkers."

"No. I brought you here to buy you a drink. You're now 19," Sam said.

She rolled her eyes. "Then where's the fucking drink?" She didn't mind meeting his and Andy's coworkers. She was cool with that. What she was not cool with was being conned into meeting them. At a bar. At a bar where she didn't want to be. She had just driven for 2 days straight.

Sam laughed and nodded at the bartender. "Tequila shots?"

Alison looked at him. "Nothing good comes out of drinking Tequila, Dad," she muttered after she took the shot, grimace on her face.

"Come on," he said. "I got more people for you to meet."

"I hate you," she muttered, allowing him to drag her along.

This time there were more _mature _adults and she felt like she was more under a microscope than the Rookies. Sam cleared his throat. "Noelle Williams, Oliver Shaw, Frank Best and Luke Callaghan."

"Who are we having the lovely pleasure of meeting?" Oliver smiled, not so sweetly at Sam.

Alison glared at Sam. "I'm Alison. His daughter."

Noelle coughed. Hard. Oliver patted her on her back, not looking shocked. Frank looked like he was going to fall out of his chair and Luke was just stunned. Noelle had known her Sammy for 14 years. 14 years of being in the same Division. But nowhere did she know he had a daughter. He had kept that secret pretty good. "Sammy. I think you got some explaining to do."

"I'm going to go over there," Alison said. "Have fun explaining the story," she sauntered off to join the other people, including Andy and Nick. Surprisingly they didn't all shut up once she got up to the table, so she knew she wasn't the topic of conversation at that particular moment.

Andy bumped her gently, getting Alison's attention. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Overwhelmed. Want to sleep for about 24 hours straight," Alison admitted, smiling weakly at Andy.

She smiled back at Sam's daughter. Who thought that her boyfriend's daughter and her would be separated by 7 years?! She certainly didn't. Nick joined the conversation with Andy and Alison.

"Happy belated birthday," Nick said. "I'll buy you a drink."

Alison looked reluctant to go but Andy reassured her. "He doesn't normally bite." Nick had told Andy that he had the pleasure of meeting Alison and she was nothing like he expected. Nothing. Andy had never seen the way Nick looked at Alison. Like he was her big brother. Andy knew Nick had 2 older brothers, but none younger. She didn't mind if he took the big brother role in Alison's life. She desperately needed it. Nick had also told her how Alison had checked her phone and was dead silent and white as a bed sheet for about 2 minutes. Nothing escaped his notice. She hadn't had a chance to ask Alison what that was about though.

"How was the drive?" Nick asked Alison, leading her away from the table.

She shrugged and put her arms on the bar top as the bartender brought her and Nick two beers. "Long. Boring. Made it twice in three weeks. A little too much."

"No kidding," Nick commented. "How are you?"

"Feeling like I got kicked in the gut," she admitted. She wouldn't admit to him, or any other person, about the text. That was her screw up, she'd fix it herself. "But it will all be good. As much as I hate the city, I think it will be good."

Nick smiled. "You got your Dad, your grandfather and your boyfriend within 2 hours. I'd say that's a pretty good arrangement."

Alison didn't really think of it that way. "I guess. It's going to be a huge adjustment though."

"You'll be fine. We better get back or more rumours will be flying about us."

_:::::_

Traci had Andy in the bathroom, just the two of them. "How long have you known!?" Traci exclaimed. Andy had never kept anything from her for longer than maybe 3 days, save for the blackout incident as a Rookie with Sam.

Andy sighed and looked in the mirror. "Two weeks."

"Two weeks and you didn't tell me!?" Traci was a little offended almost. "Swarek has a daughter? And she's legal to drink?"

Andy smiled at the thought of Sam grumbling to her the other day that buying Alison a drink made him feel old. She reminded him that he was old. "She turned nineteen 4 days ago."

"Her and Nick know each other?"

Andy nodded. "Yeah. Turns out her boyfriend and Nick were in the same platoon at one point. Nick's kind of taken her under his wing. Which I am glad."

"Don't you think that's a little odd?"

"No. He needs somebody to be protective over and it can't be Gail," Andy pointed out.

Traci leaned against the counter. "How's Sam handling all of this?"

"Overwhelmed. Still in shock. Wants to make up for the 19 years he's missed."

"Sounds like your mom when she came back," Traci pointed out.

Andy nodded. "But my mom chose to leave. Sam would have been a part of her life, no matter what the cost, if he knew about her. He's still trying to wrap his head around the whole idea of having a kid."

"That's a lot to take in. How are you doing with this?"

That was the inevitable question and Andy didn't know the answer to that. "I don't know. She makes Sam so happy. He told me the other day that besides me," Andy laughed at that thought. "She's single handily the best thing that's ever happened to him. He didn't know how he did it before her."

"Sounds like he's serious about this parent thing," Traci commented. "But it's got to be hard. She's nineteen. She doesn't really need to be parented. He probably doesn't know what the line is between being her friend and her Dad."

Andy shook her head. Leave it to Traci to sum up all the feelings Andy had. "Exactly. I don't know how to act around her. Sam didn't tell me much, just that she basically has a deadbeat mother and pathetic excuse of a man for a step-dad. I don't know whether to be her friend or her Dad's girlfriend."

"Dad's girlfriend," Traci told her. "Believe me. But let her know that you are there if she needs to talk. She has Nick as her friend."

"We just have a lot in common. Non-existent mothers and not much of family to be had. This whole situation is so confusing."

"I don't envy you," Traci said. "But if any two people are going to make it through this stronger, it's you and Sam."

_:::::_

Andy and Sam were in bed that night. They had stayed at the Penny pretty late and most of the Rookies were working the late shift so they could afford to stay out late. Alison was quite a hit at the Penny, but she had stuck beside Collins most of the time. The Rookies really did want to get to know her and know what the kid of Sam Swarek was like.

"What are you thinking about?" Alison asked.

Sam sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "Alison," he reluctantly admitted.

"You worried about her?" She knew he was worried about her. Even after a couple drinks, Alison was edgy, nervous, flighty. On the outside, she remained calm, cool and collected. Andy knew the Alison that was at home the couple days. Not the same person.

"She's…"

Andy nodded, in the dark. "She's not herself. I don't know her well, but she's not herself. Something is bugging her. Eating her."

"What is the question," Sam replied.

Andy ran her hand down his bare chest. "It's normal for a parent to worry."

"I almost ran her ID for a criminal record check," Sam finally got it out there after a few minutes of silence.

"Like you ran on my mom?" Andy retorted. After another couple minutes of silence, she retracted her statement. "Why do you want to run it?"

"To find out her past. But…"

Andy coughed. "You want to trust her. You need to trust her."

"Someone doesn't get that edge, sarcasm and jadedness from living the life of a normal teenager," Sam pointed out.

"You're right. But you can't expect her to just trust you right away and tell you that kind of information, Sam. She doesn't know you. And obviously the past is something that she doesn't want to talk about it. Sam, she's like you. You keep pushing, she's going to shut down more. Let her come to you."

Sam swallowed, knowing Andy was dead on. "I just expected that our relationship might happen like yours and your mom's. Fall together like nothing had really happened."

"Except, she doesn't know you. I knew my mother. Sam, she's 19 year old, scared shitless, living in a world she doesn't know. Give her time."

_:::::_

Two days later, Alison was walking down a stretch of road, from the parking lot she had parked in to the stores on the other side of the street. She had just crossed the street when she felt something sharp in her stomach. She was just about to fight back when a voice told her to stop. "I told you I'd find you."

Her worst fears were coming to her. Just when she found her family, it could be taken away from her. These guys were nothing to mess around with and they wanted her dead. And they wouldn't be afraid to kill her. They'd do it. After all, she had fucked up their life and ultimately, hers now. She had royally fucked up theirs. "Well I wish you didn't."

Gary took her by the arm. "Get in the car, Alison."

Alison groaned as she was pushed in the direction of Gary's car. She knew she could run, but then they'd find her again. And they'd be pissed she had run. She might as well get it over with now. "What do you want from me, Gary?"

"For you to pay for what you did," Gary sneered as he pushed her in the passenger seat. One of Gary's thugs, Alison recognized him, sat in the backseat. Gun up against the headrest, making sure Alison didn't do anything stupid.

Alison debated her situation at that moment. She could call her Dad, hope he'd hear the conversation and maybe trace her phone or something. She didn't know. He'd call in SWAT if he knew what was happening. But she also didn't want to involve cops voluntarily. She'd be dead for sure, then. She decided to shut up. "Where are we going, Gary?"

"To a warehouse," Gary replied, curtly. It wasn't far of a drive and he pulled up to an abandoned warehouse. Alison was getting nervous at this point but there wasn't much she could do. She told herself to remain calm. She knew she might be able to bullshit her way out of this. She knew Gary well enough to know he was scared of her. And he was a pushover, to an extent. All she had to do was play the right cards.

Once they were in the warehouse, Gary pointed to white powdery substance in bags on the table. "You know what that is?"

"Coke," Alison replied, matter of factly.

"And that?" Gary pointed to some more bags.

She was far away but she knew what it was. "Crystal Meth." Now she was getting nervous. Cocaine she could handle, but Meth? She had refused to do it when she was younger. She wasn't sure what Gary was getting at, but she didn't have a good feeling.

Gary walked over to the table and picked up a packet in his hand and flipped it around, studying what was in it. "You know what you did, Alison Jennings."

To this date, he thought Wyatt and Alison were siblings. She was thankful that he didn't know her last name. What she didn't know was how he had found her in Toronto. "What do you want, Gary?" She needed to stand up to him. She knew him. She knew she had to put him in his place. She walked farther to him. "What do you want from me? You tracked me all the way to Toronto, good job. What do you want? Is Vince sending you these orders?"

"Vinny wants you gone," Gary muttered. "What I really want is Wyatt. But since you're here, you mind as tell me all about those late nights with Brendan." Alison sucked in her breath then. Oh shit. "Yeah, he was deployed then. I know who you were really screwing."

"You don't know anything," Alison taunted. "Nothing. You haven't even skimmed the surface of what I did when I was running around with you guys. You know nothing."

Gary raised an eyebrow. "I knew you were bad news, but I didn't think you would fuck up all of our lives this much. I was wrong."

"How did I fuck it up for you?!" Alison exclaimed, getting in his face. She was aware of his gun and she was really tempted to take it from him and maybe even kill him in self defense. But she knew his two thugs were outside, and another one of Vinny's was inside, by the door. She suspected there were more at the back. She was fucked. She didn't know if she'd make it out of this warehouse alive.

Gary looked at her. "You know damn well what you did. You fucking double crossed us." He was so pissed. He finally had Alison Jennings alone. He had to wait until she was out of Weyburn to make his move. He'd be a dead man if he tried to get retribution there.

Alison finally got it. She did. They needed her to get out of Saskatchewan. There was no way he'd try and get back at her. Every cop in the province would be looking for him. She had wondered why they didn't try it when she went back last week, but she knew now. Nobody would know who Alison was in Toronto. Nobody would care, so they thought. And she also knew she was in some serious hot water. If Gary and his crew were willing to take her out in Toronto, Vinny must have sent one order- to kill her. "Do you have any proof of that?"

"Where's Wyatt?" Gary asked, changing the subject. He didn't have any proof, per say of her double crossing him and Vinny. But everyone knew. That's why Alison had gotten out when she did. He wasn't sure how she got away with it for how long she did. And he was intimidated by Alison. He so did not want to do this. He had put up with a fit when Vinny told him to do it. And then Vinny gave him the ultimatum. His life or Alison's. He wasn't sure if he could follow through with it though.

Alison took a step back and laughed. "I don't know, Gary."

"Bullshit."

She laughed again. "I left. I walked away from everyone, including my brother. Why do you think I'd keep tabs on him?" She knew where Wyatt was, but she would do everything in her power not to tell Gary. He'd kill Wyatt too. He wanted Wyatt more than her and Alison knew that. She knew what Wyatt had done. That's why she finally convinced him to skip town. And thankfully he listened to her. The only time he had took her advice to get out of that life. He was back in that life, just not with Gary and Vinny anymore.

Gary smugly smiled. "You have a bleeding heart."

She shook her head. "No, Gary. I do not. I don't know where Wyatt is. You found me. I'm sure you can put your big boy underwear on and find him yourself," she spat out the last few sentences.

"You know there is a huge price on your head," Gary said.

"I know that." She knew that. She was fully aware of it. She was never scared in Weyburn. Nobody would dare touch her there. She was untouchable. So when she moved to Toronto, she honestly thought she was home clear. Apparently not. They still wanted her dead. They had followed her. They'd go to any lengths to get retribution.

"Being a snitch to the police isn't exactly something people like," Gary glared at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Neither is being a drug dealer, Gary," Alison smiled sweetly. However, that smile fell from her face when she saw who walked through the door. She was fucked. She was so fucked. She wanted to reach for her phone but that was too dangerous. She tried to remain calm but she couldn't.

Gary was enjoying this show as Alison tried not to squirm. "Told you that you can run but you can't hide."

Vincent Lezcano walked up to Alison and Gary. "Nice to see you, Alison. I'm glad we have the pleasure of meeting again."

Alison raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed, Vinny. Either you don't have anything more important to do with your time, you're even more pissed at me than I thought or my brother fucked you over even more than I did. Which I didn't know was possible."

Vinny smiled. "All of the above, Alison. You're a smart girl. Too bad. Kill her, Gary. Kill her."

* * *

**I know. It's confusing. She'll get a chance to tell Andy everything, from the beginning on how she got mixed up with this crew.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hate midterm times. Hence, why this hasn't been updated in a while. But here it is :)**

* * *

"Kill her," Vinny told Gary.

Alison looked between the two men and decided to put on her brave face. She wasn't going to let them know that she was beyond scared shitless and pretty certain she was going to die any second. She crossed her arms. "You kill me and every cop in Toronto and Saskatchewan is going to be looking for you."

"Why would I believe you?" Vinny sneered at her.

She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him. "Don't you remember the time I told you about the bust in Huntington Hills that was going down in Calgary? If I remember correctly we were supposed to be doing a buy there that day. I could go on. You kill me; you're just as dead as me."

Vinny laughed at her. Such an innocent little child, he thought. She actually wasn't. She could go far in the drug business if she wanted to. The girl was a firecracker and could whip boys into submission faster than you could say New York minute. She was flawless and could talk her way into anything if she wanted to. "Good thing I'm not going to be killing you. Gary here will be doing the honours."

"Vinny, you're being awfully stupid right now," Alison said. Really, she was being the stupid one. Standing up to a drug dealer, one of the most powerful drug kingpins in the Prairie Provinces. She saw his work and what he could do to people. "That slug that would be in my brain would come back to one of your guns. And once they catch Gary, which undoubtedly they will, considering he just got out a month ago, he's going to sing like a songbird. We both know that. And I know you've worked awfully hard to stay out of jail, lately. You wouldn't want to ruin that, would you?"

"She has a point," Gary tried to say.

Alison knew lipping off to a drug dealer was bad news. But if she was going to die, she was going to die fighting. "Vinny, you should really listen to Gary. You know your nephew, Jacob? You go to jail; you're not going to see him until he's 30. If you don't get caught, forget seeing him as well. Amanda won't be as forgiving this time around." Alison knew all of his points that she could press. She knew his weaknesses. Vinny severely underestimated her, she knew that. She had the upper hand right now.

Vinny contemplated what she said for a minute. He took out the gun, concealed in his jacket. "You're right, Alison. What I really want to know is where Wyatt is."

Now this is where things got sticky. So she was going to do what she knew how to do best- bullshit. "I really don't know why you think getting to me is the way to get to Wyatt? Killing me isn't going to draw him out. And I don't know where Wyatt is."

"She doesn't know where Wyatt is," Gary told Vinny. Gary looked genuinely scared at this moment.

"Did I ask you?" Vinny shouted at Gary. He turned his attention to Alison. "I'm going to ask once again. Where is Wyatt Jennings?"

She looked Vinny in the eye. "I don't know. Regardless of what happened between him and you, you should be glad he's gone. He was always a risk. He did you a favor by skipping town one night. Wyatt was and never will be trustworthy. You kill me; and Wyatt finds out somehow… He knows you were behind it. He's going to gun up. Muscle up. You choose what you want to do, Vinny. You clearly need to think things more through next time. Using me is not your best option. And I am not a pawn to be played with."

"You certainly were playing around with the other side," Vinny pointed out. Alison really didn't understand his need to wear jeans and a shirt that read _Bad-Ass _on it all the time. The irony behind it all was that Vinny never did any dirty work. He had men and Alison to do it. And truthfully- the guy was dumber than a box of rocks. The only smart thing he did was leaving her the hell alone while she was living in Weyburn.

Alison sighed. Finally he brought up one of the more important issues. "What did you want me to do, Vinny? Sit around on my ass and wait on you hand and foot? Not my style. You weren't using me to my full potential so I decided to freelance. You never said I couldn't freelance."

"You lied," Vinny said. "Brendan wasn't around. You weren't going to dates with him to Regina every week. He was fucking deployed, you skank!"

She put up her hand. "What do you want me to do? Tell you, straight up? I'll tell you one thing though. Gary, here, knew about it a long time before you did."

Vinny turned to Gary, pissed as hell. "You knew?"

Gary threw up his hands in self defense. "I had suspicions, I didn't have proof. She came around with a guy a couple times and told us it was Brendan. It wasn't. It wasn't him. It was a high school buddy of hers. I didn't know that until last year."

He took off the safety off the gun and pointed it at Gary. "You are supposed to be loyal to me. Were you working with the Crips too?"

Gary shook his head. "No, man. I'd never do that. It was only Alison."

Vinny shook his head. "Too late, Gary."

Fortunately for Gary, Vinny's aim was pretty shitty and the bullet his lower torso, right about his belt line. Alison didn't know much about the human body but she suspected the bullet was non fatal. Which did mean Gary would be bleeding out on the warehouse floor until he possibly died. She didn't think it any major organs but there was blood loss to be concerned about.

Vinny turned to Alison. "You're next."

"Vinny, don't do this. You've already shot one person today. Somebody might have heard the gun shot. It's only a matter of time before the police come. Don't do this. You shoot me and every cop from Toronto to Calgary will be looking for you," Alison pleaded. She had no idea what to do. All she thought about was talking. Enough to get him to let her leave.

"Why should I let you go Alison? Your brother is what I want. Then I find out that you've been playing us all along?" Vinny sneered.

Alison checked for a pulse, just to make sure he was alive and then stood back up and crossed her arms, and attempted to look more bad ass than she really was. She was with a drug dealer with a long criminal record, three or maybe more thugs outside, and a guy bleeding on a floor. She should have been pleading for Vinny for her life; instead she was being a smart ass. Yup, Sam Swarek's daughter was a lot like him. "Politics, Vinny. You either play or get played." She almost laughed to herself from remembering that quote from NCIS Los Angeles.

Vinny actually looked stunned. He couldn't believe that she had said that. No, he could. She had said a lot of things like that while she was running with his crew. Alison always was on the borderline of reckless and stupid. Rules weren't an issue. She always played a little outside of the lines. "What?" He asked for clarification.

"Vinny, if I'm not home in 10 minutes, my friends are going to call the cops. I was supposed to be back 2 hours ago. The cops are going to trace my GPS signal to this warehouse. If they find my body and Gary's and tie it back to your gun, you are looking at life in prison. Let me go," Alison fibbed. Vinny could very well just tell her to call her friends that she was fine, but Vinny wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed either.

"Why should I let you go?" Vinny asked, gun in his left hand but by his side.

Alison swallowed. "Remember why you couldn't touch me in Weyburn? It's the same in Toronto. If you get out of here now, the cops may not be able to find you. Get the hell out of Toronto. Gary's loosing a lot of blood right now, Vinny. He doesn't have much time."

"You gonna call the cops on me?" Vinny asked.

She shook her head. "Hell no. That would tie me back to you. No. I'm gonna call an ambulance though. I'm not calling the cops. You're not the only one to wants me dead for being a snitch. Learned my lesson."

"Good. Get out of here, Alison. If I see Wyatt again though, I will be coming back to kill you," Vinny replied.

Alison ran, ran like a bat out of hell. She ran a considerable distance before calling 911 and telling the dispatcher there was a man shot at an abandoned warehouse in the 1200 block of Woodburn Street. She didn't know her next move was. She was beginning to go into shock. She knew the police would come and investigate.

If she called her Dad… His emotions would come into play and that was too dangerous. She had no idea who to call. The only other person she could think of was Andy. Andy would hopefully believe her. She hoped to God she would answer her cell phone as she dialed it.

"McNally," Andy answered.

"It's Alison. I'm in the 1300 block of Woodburn Street. Can you pick me up, please?" Alison wasn't quite sure how she sounded. She really did try to sound like she was fine, but in reality, she wasn't. She kept thinking this was a dream, but it was reality. She really did just talk down a drug dealer who had just shot somebody in front of her. Some might say Alison Miller was suicidal for what she just did.

She heard some rustling and talking in the background. "I'm coming. What's wrong?"

"Just come pick me up please. And don't tell my Dad whatever you do. He does not know about this," Alison bargained.

"Deal. I'll be there as soon as I can. Stay put. You're in the wrong part of town, honey."

"I know," Alison said. Oh, she knew. She really did know.

Andy sounded worried on the phone. "Can you keep talking to me while Nick is driving?" Shit. Alison did not want more people knowing about this. But she decided Nick would be okay for knowing.

Alison sighed. "I'm sitting on some steps on the side of some building. You can see me from the road."

"Give me 5 minutes. Stay put," Andy warned.

"Okay. Bye," Alison replied.

In the distance she could hear the sirens. She prayed like hell that they were on time, Gary wasn't dead and Vinny had got out of Dodge. She shouldn't have fled, technically she could be charged with fleeing the scene but she didn't have any other choice. It was either be killed or run. Alison didn't think anybody would be charging her with that crime.

True to Andy's word, 5 minutes later a cruiser pulled up and Andy and Nick both rushed out. "Oh my God!" Andy exclaimed. "Where is this blood from?"

"It's not mine," Alison reassured.

Nick looked at Alison and then down the street. "Does this have to do with the ambulance parked outside of an abandoned warehouse down the street?" Shit. Fuck. Damn it. All those words came to Alison's mind. She had hoped that nobody would put the two and two together that fast until she figured out what she was going to tell Nick and Andy. But damn, Nick was quick on his feet.

Alison stood up from the steps and almost passed out but Nick grabbed her. "Before I answer anything, I need you to put a BOLO or something."

"On who?" Nick asked.

She looked away, in the distance of the warehouse. She told herself as she was walking here, she wasn't going to involve the cops. This was a gang thing. But Gary was genuinely a not bad guy. He had kept an eye out of her back when. The only girl… She was young but she could hold her own but Gary did make sure she didn't get hurt. And he had stood up for her to Vinny. "Vincent Lezcano. He's the one who shot the guy in the warehouse."

Andy looked at Nick and back at Alison. "You know Vinny Lezcano?"

"Know, knew," Alison said.

Nick still held Alison's arm. "How do you know Vinny?" His tone said that she was going to answer the question, even if she didn't want to. Before Nick and Andy got too far into it, they needed to know what landmine they might be stepping on.

Alison looked away. "I may or may not have run around with them when I was younger."

Andy closed her eyes. "Anymore we need to know?"

Alison shrugged. "That I'm not in that life anymore and Gary kidnapped me to go to that warehouse?"

"Anybody that can collaborate that story?" Nick asked.

"Do I look like I know people here?" Alison fired back. She retracted it though. "My car is still parked is still parked on West Hills Drive and I'm sure there are security cameras there. But can you please put that BOLO out on Vinny? I told him I wasn't calling the cops. He probably isn't far."

Andy nodded at Nick, who returned to the car to put out a 'be on look out' on Vinny. "The guy in the warehouse, you know him?"

"He's the one who kidnapped me," Alison realized she shouldn't have just said that. "But he's genuinely a decent person. Not the type of person Vinny was."

"You know we can charge him on the kidnapping charges?" Andy asked.

Alison shook her head. "No. He didn't want to. Vinny told him to kill me. Gary wouldn't do it. Gary stood up for me in there. So Vinny shot him instead."

Nick walked outside the cruiser and sighed. "You got yourself into one hell of a mess, A. Seriously."

Alison groaned. "Dad isn't going to find out about this, is he?"

Andy and Nick looked at each other. "I'm not entirely sure we can keep you out of it. You did call 911."

"Anonymously. Look, I'll tell you guys everything. But nobody can know I was involved in this. If they know I'm talking to cops again, it's not just Vinny who's going to want me dead." Boy, wasn't that the truth. Fitz, the leader of the Crips, had told her on more than one occasion that if she blabbed to the cops about their organization, she would be dead. And she believed Fitz a little more than she believed Vinny would kill her. If Fitz said he would, he would.

"How deep are you into this?" Andy asked.

Alison "Too deep. May not be able to get myself out, deep."

* * *

Alison sat across from Andy in their interview room. Nick sat in the chair, in the corner. Andy had a file with her, which Alison assumed was her criminal record. The fatter file was most likely the file that Toronto Police Department had on Vincent Lezcano. Alison figured she could probably add a couple pages to that file after she was finished. "From the beginning," Andy told her.

"My grandmother, Julia, raised me in Saskatoon until I was 9. My mom was nowhere to be found. I knew my grandmother had been divorced and that he had died. I never asked any questions. My aunt, Stacey, had been involved in my life. When I was 9, my mom decided that her and I were moving to this very small town, about 2 hours north of Regina, called Kelliher. Population 300."

Andy laughed. "Can't see you in a town of 300."

Alison shook her head. "My step-dad, Rich, is seriously a piece of fucking shit. We moved in with him and he hated me. He absolutely hated me. More than once I ran away, trying to find Stacey or Julia."

"How far did you get?"

"Winnipeg, actually. Cops found out. Social Services looked into it but there weren't any signs, just the 3 years of mental and physical abuse that I knew how to hide. My mother was mostly drunk at the time. Rich was a farmer. I was 10 and working 14 hour days in the summer."

Nick whistled. "Did you tell Social Services?"

Alison looked at him. "I was 11 when they looked into it. Hell no. I was scared shitless of Rich. I threw my own mother under the bus a couple times though."

Andy took the girl's hand. She knew what she was going through, having an absentee mother. However, despite how drunk Tommy could get, he never once laid a hand on her. "What happened next? How'd you get away from it?"

"I made some good friends at school. One of them being Wyatt Jennings. They lived 3 miles down the road from us. My mother would often give me makeup to cover up the bruises on my arm Rich would give me. One day, Wyatt's mother came over expectantly to give Rich a check or something. She noticed the bruises. Asked me about it at school the next day. I told her everything."

"She do anything?" Nick asked.

She shook her head. "Her hands were tied. It was a small town, Rich was the rich guy of town. Nobody wanted to go head to head with him. The Jennings leased a lot of acreage off of Rich. Another year of it continued and finally the Jennings decided to move to Weyburn, Saskatchewan."

"They asked you to live with them?" Andy concluded.

"They did."

Nick asked the million dollar question. "How'd you go from a farm family to running around with one of Western Canada's most notorious kingpins?"

* * *

Sam was looking at all of this going on and ran his hand through his hair. He could hear everything that Alison was telling Andy and Nick. Except she didn't know he was on the other side of the glass. Neither did Nick or Andy.

"Makes you wonder what other secrets she has," Oliver commented.

"She's my daughter, and yet I don't know her," Sam complained.

Oliver chuckled. "Hey. I thought I knew my kids. Instead, one day you're trying to hide my daughter and her blue hair. Alison will tell the truth."

"I hope so."

* * *

Alison looked down at her hands. "Wyatt's parents, Doug and Stefanie, are nice. Don't get me wrong. Awesome people. Not necessarily good parents. But, better than I had. When Wyatt and I were 15, his older sister, Amanda, got pregnant at the age of 17. Keep in mind, they had just moved from a town of 300."

"It came as a huge shock," Nick said.

"Yeah. Not to mention, the guy who got her pregnant happens to be Vinny's younger brother. Jake is a decent guy, don't get me wrong, but he has the wrong family. We started hanging out with Jake and Vinny. At first it was just coke and marijuana," Alison explained. "Wyatt was hooked. Wherever Wyatt went, I went. Wherever I went, Wyatt went."

Andy nodded, writing some notes in the file. "How hard were you using?"

"Nothing. I couldn't do it. But those guys, in a sick and twisted way, were my family. I wasn't going to leave voluntarily."

"What made you leave?" Andy asked. She knew she was getting the short version of the story. She wasn't sure if she should be concerned that Alison knew a lot more than what she was telling her or that Alison was protecting somebody.

Alison laughed. "Got busted in Regina for possession of marijuana. It was a small amount. The cop there asked me if I'd become a snitch for him, in exchange for no juvi and limited probation. I agreed. And then I stepped up my game."

"How?"

"Started dealing for the Crips, out of Regina, as well. I was 17 and pretty damn good at the business side of things. Vinny is as smart as a box of rocks. He never could grow Meth or anything. He really is dumb. The only reason Vinny is so feared is because if somebody pisses him off, he gets his guys to kill him. That's all his business is."

Nick nodded. "Anybody know you were playing the other side?"

"Not then. One day I got a call from my phone, asking to meet so the guy could buy some drugs. It was a little weird they called me, but not a big deal. We agreed. At the last minute, I made Vinny do the buy. Turns out it was an undercover cop."

"That must have turned out interesting," Nick commented.

Alison shrugged and looked over to the window, suspecting Sam was behind the other window. "Not really. His name is Constable Chad Darnell and he made homicide detective at the age of 30 in Chicago. Got burnt out. He noticed the lack of needle marks on my arms as well as the fact that my piss test came back negative."

"What did you agree to?"

"Chad suspected I wanted out, which I did. I was 17 and running around with some thugs. I knew I was better than that. He told me that to leave, I'd have to cut all my ties, which meant leaving Wyatt and the Jennings. So I did. Moved into Chad's apartment."

"Vinny would never touch you there, especially if he knew you were living with a cop," Andy got out. Smart move by a smart girl.

Alison nodded. "That night Wyatt skipped town."

Nick looked at Andy and then back at the teenager. "Do you know where Wyatt is?"

She slowly nodded. "Surrey. I don't know exactly where, but I know what company he's keeping."

"How did you get away with double dealing for both sides?" Andy asked.

Alison smirked. "Told them I was going on weekly dates with my boyfriend, Brendan, in Regina. He was deployed then."

"How did Vinny find you in Toronto?"

Alison shrugged. "Amanda. I stopped in to see her and Harley when I left. Vinny found out, twisted Amanda's arm for it. He probably had some dirt on her."

Nick nodded. "How did you get out of that warehouse alive, if Vinny told Gary to kill you?" That was another million dollar question, he was still trying to figure out. Obviously she had some dirt on Vinny that she was able to hold over his head.

"I did what I do best. Talk and bullshit my way out of it."

"Sounds like her Dad," Andy laughed. If anybody could get themselves out of really sticky situations, undercover or not, it was Sam Swarek. It was kind of legendary around Toronto Police Services how Sam could get out with just talking. Alison was a lot like him that way.

* * *

That night Alison visited Gary in the hospital. The bullet was a small caliber and didn't hit any vital organs. Doctors told him he'd be fine.

"I didn't think I'd see you again," Gary winced as he struggled to sit up.

Alison remained standing, in the corner of the room. "Wanted to say thank you for standing up for me in there."

Gary nodded. "It wasn't my choice to kidnap you. I wanted no part of it."

"I know. You going into witness protection?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. Gets me a clean break from Vinny. I'm sure the cops have enough with yours and my testimony to put Vinny away for a while. Are you?"

She shook her head. "No. You know why nobody wanted to touch me after I moved in with Chad? Turns out that my biological father is a detective here."

Gary laughed. "That's what you meant. Good for you, Alison. I'm glad you have a shot to do something great. We all knew that you were a lot more than running around with us."

"Thanks."

"One question. Why didn't Vinny kill you? Besides daddy being a cop? You have enough to get a couple convictions on him."

Alison looked out the window. "I'm not really sure. Considering I know where the bodies are buried."


End file.
